High School Footbal Hero
by sociopathic stoner
Summary: Sam Dullard is in high school now and has surprised everyone by becoming part of the jock crew. But how do his old friends react to this drastic change? Warning: Underage drinking, naughty language, and sexual situations. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

High school football hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rocket Power characters

Chapter 1

The final bell rang, signaling the end of classes. Sam picked up his books and walked out into the hallway, easily pushing his way through throngs of other students towards his locker. He pulled out his backpack, closed his locker and turned around to see three of his former friends walking by, skateboards in hand, talking excitedly. A pretty girl with long purple hair caught his eye and smiled, giving a small wave. Sam nodded in return and walked in the opposite direction, away from the exit and towards the boy's locker room. Years ago, the locker room had been a place of dread and humiliation for him, but now it was his kingdom. Being one of the star players on the football team had its advantages.

Sam had changed tremendously from the nerdy eleven year old he was six years ago. He stood tall at over six feet and had shed his baby fat in exchange for muscles and broad shoulders. He had started wearing contact lenses because of football and his once pale skin had darkened to a light tan because of the hours spent outside on the field. The only thing that stayed the same about Sam was his crew cut blonde hair and superior intelligence.

Upon entering high school, he was approached by the football coach on the first day of school to try out for the Junior Varsity team which was in danger of being cut from the school budget because not enough guys had signed up. Sam's growth spurt over that summer had caught the coach's attention. He was hesitant to try out, but was in desperate need of more extracurricular activities, having college admissions already on his mind. Although he had never played football before, Sam showed much promise at that first practice. His experience as a goalie meant he could take a hit and his eye-hand coordination was excellent. Half-way through the season, he was moved up to the Varsity team. After that, he spent less of his free time surfing with the Rockets and more time in the weight room or with his new friends.

Football changed Sam the most in terms of his social life. He no longer surfed, skateboarded, or even hung out with the Rocket siblings and Twister. The three people who used to be his best friends were now just casual acquaintances, faces in the hall. Sure, he talked to them occasionally and was friendly with them, but they belonged to different social circles now. He had classes with Reggie, but would only interact with her during group assignments, maybe some small talk now and then. His social circle now consisted of fellow football players and other athletes. He was in his senior and first in his class- something that anyone could've predicted. But he was also one of the most popular kids at Ocean Shores High- a surprise to anyone who knew him as the chubby nerd who always tagged along with the Rockets.

His free time centered around sports, but not the extreme kind he had spent his adolescence trying desperately to be good at. He played football in the fall, ice hockey in the winter (still a goalie), and track and field in the spring (shot putter). His summers were spent busing tables at a boardwalk restaurant and attending summer sessions for football. Anytime he spent at the beach was not in the water surfing, but on land rough housing with his football friends.

Sam was just about to walk into the noisy locker room before he remembered that he had left his equipment in his car. He turned back towards the front exit and walked out into the parking lot towards his blue Honda sedan. Otto, Reggie and Twister were nearby making use of the nearly empty parking lot on their skateboards; Mad Town had closed down recently, leaving the skaters of Ocean Shores to resort to the streets.

Twister spotted Sam at his car and shouted out to him-

"Hey Sam! Skipping out on practice? Aren't you afraid your coach is gonna make you do extra push-ups or something?" He laughed.

"Nope, just had to get my gym bag." Sam answered honestly.

"Aw come on, all work and no play makes Sam a dull boy!" Otto joined in. "Come on, we're going surfing. How long has been since you caught a nice swell?"

"A while. I sold my board to pay for car insurance."

"You sold Tito's longboard?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, I had to. Besides, I don't even remember how to surf."

Reggie skated over to Sam. An unreadable look on her face.

"How could you sell Tito's longboard?"

"Technically, since he gave it to me, it was my long board. So, I had every right to sell it."

"Tito learned how to surf on that board Sam!"

"So did I. Why are so interested in that board?"

"I'm interested, I'm pissed off!" Reggie said in a tense tone. "That board is like a piece of history, an artifact!"

"It was a surf board Reggie. They're mass-produced and can be bought anywhere that there's a large body of water."

"If you weren't gonna use it anymore you should've just given it back to Tito"

"Whatever, I gotta suit up before practice before coach makes me do laps."

"Well I hope he does make you do laps, Sam. Maybe the extra exercise will pump some much need blood into that empty head of yours!"

"Did you forget who you're talking to? First in our class and Co-captain of the football team? Yeah I could totally use the extra exercise and blood in my dried-out brain." Sam snapped back sarcastically. Reggie gave him a disgusted look

"You are so full of yourself. Just like every other jock dick-bag in this school."

"Whatever Reg, say what you want. It still won't make me rush out to by back that longboard and give it back to Tito. Later."

"Much later." Reggie scoffed. Sam walked away shaking his head in confusion. It wasn't any of Reggie's business what he did with his old things. What about his old skateboard and shark helmet? Should he give those back to her to make a point? After all, they were just sitting in the garage collecting dust. Sam knew he had angered Reggie greatly from her hostile tone, but for some reason, he didn't give a damn.

Reggie, on the other hand, was fuming. She turned towards her brother Twister and said-

"He is such a douche bag!"

"Relax Reg. It's not a big deal." Twister reassured her.

"Yeah, just forget about it. Sam's changed a lot, but he's still a good guy."

"What?" Reggie said, outraged. She had expected both of them to take her side.

"Yeah sure, he's a jock now, something nobody saw coming, but he's not a stereotypical dumb jock who's full of himself and treats people like shit." Otto argued.

"What do you mean he's not full of himself? You heard what he said!" she dropped her voice in deep mocking tone "I'm captain of the football team and first in our class."

"Well he is." Twister said.

"Whatever. You guys go on without me. I'm behind on my Calculus homework anyway."

"Oh come on Reg; just come catch a few waves before you start doing work." Otto urged.

"No, I'm not in the mood anymore. Trust me; I'd just be a downer."

"Fine, I'll see you back at the house."

"Later." Reggie strapped on her helmet and skated towards home. She thought back to the first day of freshmen year, when she and Sam first entered high school. When he told her that the football coach had tried out, she laughed in his face; who wouldn't? Nerdy Sam Dullard going out for football? It just didn't make sense. Even if he had grown a foot over the summer and had lost his childhood chunkiness, he didn't have what it took to play football. He wasn't violent, fast, or self-centered and she told him this. Maybe he had mistaken that comment as an insult and had gone to that first practice just to prove to Reggie that he could play football. When she met up with Otto and Twister afterschool that day and had told them where Sam was, they all had a good laugh. They even placed bets on when he would come to his senses and quit.

It was no surprise that he had made the team. It was desperate for players in the first place. But what really surprised all three of them was his performance in his first game. He was on the field (not the bench) for the entire game and had made some impressive tackles and blocks. Afterwards she apologized for doubting him, and the four friends continued to surf and skate together, when Sam had the free time. After football season had ended, Sam surprised them once again by going out for the school's ice hockey team. Although they did live in California, there were quit a few indoor ice ranks in the county and hockey games were a popular event in Ocean Shores. Sam had always been an excellent goalie, and he also told them that it was important for him to stay in shape for the next football season. Also the reason why had became a shot putter for the school's track team.

The summer after freshmen year, Sam hung out with the Rocket crew less and less because of summer football sessions. By the start of sophomore year, Sam had gone from Reggie's best friend to a casual acquaintance. Reggie sighed in remorse at what happened to their once strong friendship. Without Sam around, her 'Zine became non-existent and she even spent less time with her brother and Twister. Without Sam around to keep her calm, the two of them were just so annoying at times that she had to make up an excuse about homework to get away from them.

Part of her was pissed off that Sam hadn't made the full transition to stereotypical jock. It would've made it easier for her to hate him if he had. But he was still such a god damn nice guy. He was always willing to buy beer whenever he was asked for her, Otto and Twister with his fake I.D. - a gift he had been given from the captain of the Varsity football team in his freshmen year for surviving hazing and becoming a starter. Not that he even needed it nowadays- with his strong physique and five o'clock shadow he could easily pass for 21. It was even hard to hate him at parties. He never got belligerently drunk and got into fights or tried to take advantage of blacked out girls. On the contrary, he was usually the one to break up any fights and volunteer to accompany shitfaced girls on their walk home, not even getting frustrated when they puked all over his sneakers, it happened sometimes. He was a gentleman- and girls loved it. Even Reggie sometimes felt non-platonic feelings for him which she quickly denounced.

Despite the gaggle of girls who would willingly throw themselves at his feet, Sam always turned them down. He preferred relationships over one-night stands and had even dated one of Reggie's best girl friends- Sherry. The relationship lasted for a good six months, and the break-up was mutual. Hell, Sam was better friends with Sherry than he was with Reggie nowadays despite their breakup. Reggie had never asked Sherry about dating Sam, and always changed the subject when Sherry started talking about him. Was it jealousy? Reggie suddenly caught herself and said out loud to nobody-

"Of course not." He was her former best friend for one thing. Plus, he was _not_ her type at all. Reggie had had her own relationships in the past few years with guys that she had more in common with. Dates usually consisted of a surf session and burgers afterward; and maybe some fooling around on the beach or in the backseat of his car if the guy was worthy. But, all of her relationships ended because of the same reason- a lack of emotional interest. It was nice to have someone to surf with who was found her attractive, but Reggie wanted more than just a surf/make out buddy- she wanted to able to have deep conversations as well, and she wasn't going to find that by dating surf bums.

Sam laughed as his teammates tackled him to the ground in a victory dog pile. They had were now just one win away from winging the regional championships and going on to post-season playoffs. He had prevented the other team's receiver tying up the score with an excellent tackle that left the poor bastard lying on the turf, the wind completely knocked out of him and feeling like a failure. Sam looked up at the cheering crowd of students and parents and spotted his own divorced parents, both of them beaming. His relationship with his father had improved throughout high school partly in thanks to his star athlete status. Paula had been hesitant about letting her son play such a brutal sport, but after making a long-distance call to her former husband to try and convince him to talk Sam out of it, she was instead swayed by Doug to encourage her son to play.

Doug having been a former football player himself told his wife that team sports were important for Sam's self-confidence and would also look good on his college applications. He also argued that by becoming a high school athlete, Sam would spend less of his free time skateboarding. This fact was what really convinced Paula to let Sam play; she had no problem with Sam's skater friends but whenever Sam walked out the door with his board, she always worried about receiving a phone call from the hospital saying that her son was badly hurt. Doug also made a promise that he would become more involved in his son's life and come to as many games as possible to support both Sam and Paula. His father was more than willing to blow off work and hop on a plane from Kansas whenever Sam had an important game. And while he knew his parents would never become a fairy tale story and re-marry, he knew that they had gone from resenting each other to becoming friends. Something that very few divorced couples ever become. Paula even insisted Doug stay in their guest room whenever he was in town, claiming that a hotel was just silly.

The Ocean Shores coach picked up a megaphone and pointed it towards the home crowd. "Can get any parents of our senior players to come down to the field please. As you all know, this is our last home game of the regular season, also known as 'Senior Night'. A time to acknowledge our senior players who have been part of the program and thank them for their commitment." He said. "And to take some lovely photographs of these handsome young men and the people responsible for being here on this earth and raising them to the upstanding gentlemen they are today." He added.

Paula ran up to her son and pulled him into hug, ignoring the dirt on his jersey.

"Oh Sam, we're so proud of you!"

"That was some fierce defense there son!" Doug agreed giving him a firm pat on his shoulder pad.

"Thanks Mom and Dad. I'm glad you could both make it."

"Like I would want to be anywhere else." Doug reassured his son. He was wearing khaki pants and blue polo shirt with the Ocean Shores Football logo stitched onto the chest. Paula was wearing a blue fleece with the same logo. They were both dedicated members of the football team's booster club and had enough Ocean Shores apparel to clothe a village.

"Alright Dullards, smile!" Sam's coach was holding a camera and taking photographs of every senior player and parents. Sam placed an arm around each parent and smiled wide at the flash.

"Yo Dullard! We're all going for pizza, hurry up!" one of his fellow teammates yelled to him. Sam turned to his parents to ask permission but Paula answered him before he even opened his mouth.

"Go on, Sam. Just try to be back by midnight."

"Are you sure? I know you and Dad wanted to have a family dinner while he was here."

"Don't worry about it Sammy, I'm here all weekend. We can have dinner together tomorrow. "He reassured him before turning to his ex-wife. "And only midnight? Come on Paula, they're one game away from post-season, let him stay out a bit later."

"Well, fine. Just be careful, don't drink, and when I wake up in the morning you better be home by then. Okay?"

"Sure thing Mom." Sam ran off to catch up with his teammates without noticing the purple-haired girl watching his every move in the stands. Reggie snapped out of her gaze by a tap on her shoulder.

"Come on Reg, there's a victory party at Greg's house!" Sherry squealed excitedly. Greg was the quarterback on the team.

"Now?"

"Well, in a couple hours. The team is going to get dinner first, but we gotta go get ready! I need to change my clothes and put on eyeliner, as do you. We can't go this party wearing what wore in school today." Sherry stated.

"Why?" Reggie asked, her eyes following Sam as left the field.

"Because we have more class than that." Sherry said.

"Okay, let's go." Reggie wondered if Sam would be at the party; part of her hoped he would be. But she was also weary about talking to him their confrontation in the parking lot the other day. The two girls walked out towards Sherry's car and encountered a group of girls chattering excitedly about the nights activities. They began talking about their potential outfits as the parking lot started to clear out. Reggie feigned interest in the conversation but her aloof attitude faded when a familiar voice called out her name. She turned around to see Sam walking towards her with a couple other players. His hair was still a bit wet from the shower and he was dressed in pair of dark jeans and a white v-neck that hugged his muscles nicely. Reggie caught herself. _Stop checking him out!_ She thought to herself

"Hey, good game." Reggie congratulated.

"Thanks. You going to Greg's party?" he asked.

"You bet your sweet ass she is!" Sherry jokingly winked. Sam laughed and Reggie began to feel a bit uncomfortable. Sherry and Sam always made humorously flirty comments to each other despite haven broken up nearly a year ago.

"When are the festivities starting anyway?" Reggie asked, trying to ignore Sherry's comment.

"Well the team's going to grab a bite to eat and me and Greg still have to pick up some party supplies. So…" He turned to boy with a shaved head and asked "Yo Greg, when we are we starting this shit?"

"Party starts at ten." He answered.

"I hope the party supplies aren't limited to solo cups and cheap beer." Sherry said.

"Well, I already got a keg on ice at the house, but Dullard and I are hitting up the liquor store. Any requests?" Sherry was about to say something, but Sam cut her off

"Southern Comfort with plenty of limes and ice." Sam smiled.

"Why Sam, how ever did you know?" Sherry joked.

"I know how you like it." Sam said in a seductive voice. The entire group burst out laughing, aside from Reggie.

"Man, why don't you two just start dating again?" Greg chuckled. Sherry and Sam just continued to laugh.

"What about you Reg? What's your poison of choice nowadays?" Sam asked.

"Any kind of tequila will do. Limes, salt-"

"And a hot boy on the side." Sherry smirked. "Body shots!" The group roared with laughter, Reggie joining in this time.

"Alrighty then. SoCo, tequila, limes, salt and ice. And they will not be touched until I see both of your faces." Sam reassured.

"Thanks, Sammy." Sherry grinned. She and Reggie began walking to her car when Reggie suddenly stopped and said-

"Hold on, I need to grab something from my locker real quick." Before Sherry could say anything, Reggie was already running off towards Sam who was unlocking his car.

"Sam!" she called out

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other day. It was totally uncalled for and immature of me. You were right. Tito gave you that board and you had every right to sell it."

"Hey, don't even worry about it. It's all in the past." Sam assured her.

"Thanks for understanding." She reached into her purse and pulled out some cash. "Here, for party supplies." She held it out towards him. Sam gently pushed the hand clutching the money back too her side.

"No need to pay, Reg. The booze is being paid for by the team. No outside donations accepted."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Sam opened the driver side door and got in. "See you in a few hours."

"See ya." Reggie said. And with that, Sam drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Rocket Power characters

High School Football Hero

Chapter 2

"Oh my god Reggie!! That shirt looks so hot on you!" Trish gushed. They were in Sherry's room getting ready to leave for the party. Reggie was wearing a pair of faded skinny jeans and low-cut black blouse that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage.

"Do you think so? I think it might be a little too much for a football party." She looked herself over in the mirror once more. "Yeah, I think I'll just throw on a plain tank top."

"Oh no you won't!" Sherry scolded, pausing her mascara application. "You're wearing that shirt, no exceptions."

"But Sherry!" Reggie whined.

"But what? It looks great."

"I just think it's a little…revealing." Reggie confessed. Trish laughed and assured her-

"I've seen freshmen girls at these parties dressed like mini-hookers. The look you got going on right now is _not_ slutty. Trust me."

"Besides, the guys aren't making us pay for booze. The least we can all do is give them something nice to look at." Sherry winked.

"You mean give them something to stare at while they talk to us."

"You mean a couple things to stare at!" Trish grinned.

"Booyah!" Sherry whooped, initiating a high five.

"You two are acting like a couple of guys." Reggie scoffed. Sherry reached under her bed and pulled out a half-full bottle of peach schnapps and handed it to Reggie.

"Take a few sips, you need it."

"Yeah, it's better if you go to the party already buzzed on some liquid courage. " Trish agreed. Reggie sighed, unscrewed the bottle and took and took a long sip of the sweet liquid. It didn't even burn her throat.

"See?" Trish asked. She took the bottle from Reggie and tipped it back. Sherry raised an eyebrow before shrugging and taking a sip herself. She handed the bottle back to Reggie.

"Finish it off, and we'll go."

"Now way, I don't want to go to the party trashed." Reggie argued

"Oh come on, there's like less than two shots left in this thing. I've seen you drink way stronger stuff and hold your ground." Trish urged. Reggie complied and finished off the bottle.

"Okay ladies, let's go get drunk!" Sherry yelled. Since Greg lived two blocks away from Sherry's house, there was no need to drive. When they arrived at Greg's house, the sound of dance music could be heard from the front lawn as well as the jovial laughs of the football team. The girls worked their way through a gaggle of drunk freshmen girls and towards the kitchen where Greg always kept the booze supply at his parties. Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter, beer in hand chatting to some teammates. He spotted the three girls and waved them over.

"Hey it looks like the party can finally start!"

"Oh Sam, you're such a flirt." Sherry laughed. "Where's the booze?" Sam pulled out several bottles from beneath the sink,

"Southern Comfort for my former significant other." He handed her the bottle. "Limes are already cut up in the fridge and you know where Greg keeps the ice." Sherry and Trish rushed off to find cups and limes, leaving Reggie alone with Sam.

"I wasn't sure what kind of tequila you liked. So I got some good stuff and some cheap stuff." He said holding up two bottles. Reggie giggled.

"The cheap stuff is fine, but let's open up the good stuff first. We are celebrating after all."

"That we are." Sam agreed. He stashed the cheap tequila under the sink and unscrewed the other bottle. Reggie swore for a second that his eyes lingered on her chest, but brushed it off. She felt a comfortable buzz already and wasn't too concerned about her revealing top anymore.

"Take a shot with me?" Reggie asked.

"Well, mom always told me it was rude to refuse a lady's request." Sam smiled. He poured shots for both them and broke out a salt shaker and a bowl of limes.

"To the future regional champion!" Reggie said with her shot glass raised.

"To the first friend I ever made in this town." Sam returned. They clinked glasses, licked the salt off, downed the shots and sucked on their limes. Reggie noticed a grimace on Sam's face.

"Too strong for ya Sammy? Maybe Greg has some Smirnoff Ice stashed in the back." Reggie smirked.

"Nah, I've just always preferred beer over liquor. How can you drink this stuff so nonchalantly anyway?"

"I think there's some Mexican blood in my family somewhere."

"Or you're just hardcore." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that might be why." They both laughed as Trish and Sherry re-joined them.

"Hey, how about a four-way shot you guys?"

"Let's do it. We need to get Sam here used to the taste of hard liquor. We don't want him running down the field with a beer belly now do we?" Reggie joked. Sam could only laugh.

"Okay, but it has to be SoCo this time." Sam insisted. Sherry poured four shots and they downed them with lime wedges.

"Let's dance!" Sherry yelled leading the other three to the dance floor.

"Yo Dullard get over here!" Greg yelled.

"Sorry ladies, I need to assist in the traditional forced freshmen beer bong." Sam explained.

"Why do guys haze those poor kids?" Sherry asked.

"Because everyone gets hazed as a freshman on this team. It's tradition! You're welcome to watch."

"Watch a bunch of freshmen puking all over the back yard or shake my ass to the grove of the beat? Tough choice." Sherry joked. Sam laughed.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He walked over towards the back patio where the freshmen were already gathered. Sherry turned to Trish and Reggie.

"One more shot." All three said at once. After a third shot, they headed to dance floor.

Sam cracked open a can of beer and poured the contents into the funnel that was being held by Greg above a chugging freshman.

"So, saw you talking Reggie Rocket. Any plans on taking it a step further than that tonight?" Greg asked Sam. Sam blinked in surprise and poured another beer into the funnel with a chuckle.

"We're just friends. Well, we used to be best friends, but now we don't really talk that much."

"It looked like you had plenty to talk about inside."

"Just small talk you know."

"So, there's no interest?"

"Why would there be?"

"Oh I don't know." Greg said nonchalantly. "She was looking pretty good in that shirt." He smirked.

"Yeah…she does." Sam admitted. "But she's also my ex's best friend. Alright man, you're good. Go join the party." He patted the freshman on the back and waved another one over.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I tried to hook up with her?" Greg asked. Sam paused as he reached for another beer from the cooler.

"No, I don't care."

"Aha!!" Greg pointed. "You hesitated, you do care!!"

"Shut up." Sam snapped in defense.

"Dude just go for it. You said that you and Sherry are definitely over. Even though you still flirt like mad."

"We're just joking when we do that. We're comfortable with each other and the fact that we didn't work out as a couple."

"Well then go for Reggie. You know you want to."

"There's too much history." Sam said shortly.

"Aw stop being such a pussy Dullard!" The freshman kneeling beneath the funnel on ground interjected.

"Just for that, you have to funnel an extra five beers!" Sam snapped.

"Oh come on! Greg!!" the freshman whined.

"Learn to keep mouth shut next time runt!" Greg said. He turned back to Sam who was now pouring beer into the funnel. "Look man, I didn't mean to be a dick. I just think that there's interest on Reggie's side too. I was watching you two since she walked into the house. So, take my advice, don't take my advice, whatever."

"I don't know man, I'll have to sit on it."

"Do what you think is right Dullard. In the mean time, I think this little bitch still has another four beers to go!" he said pointing down at the freshman. Sam laughed and opened another beer.

Reggie stepped away from the crowd of fellow dancers and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She was sweating lightly from all the dancing and was in need of drink. She walked towards the kitchen to see Sam stepping back in from the backyard, helping a stumbling freshman teammate back into the house. She slowed her pace as she watched Sam hand the boy several bottles of water and sat him down in a chair.

"Finish every bottle of water before you have another beer. And if you have to puke than for god sakes do it in the toilet or outside." Sam ordered the boy.

"Playing sober sitter?" Reggie asked. Sam spun around fast at the sound of voice.

"I got this one a little too drunk. It's courtesy, you know? Give him some water, let him sober up before he has to sneak back into his second story bedroom window after curfew."

"Sounds like you've had some experience."

"Yeah, luckily I have a first floor bedroom." He laughed. "So what're you up too? All danced out?"

"So danced out, that I've sobered up. God I'm thirsty…and hot."

"Yes you are." The freshman slurred from his seat. Reggie laughed and Sam shot the boy an angry look.

"You wanna go outside for a bit? There are a few beers left in the cooler."

"Sure, is it cool if I bring the tequila?"

"Of course." Reggie grabbed the tequila bottle off the counter along with the bowl of limes and a salt shaker and walked out the back door. Sam followed after she was a few steps ahead, his eyes focusing on the gentle sway of her hips.

"Do work, Dullard!" the freshman boy whispered. Sam saved his breath, held up a single finger and walked out onto the back patio, closing the door behind him. Reggie was already pouring salt onto her hand. She held up the salt shaker with no words and Sam complied. She licked her hand and took a swig of the bottle while Sam prepared his own hand. She handed him the bottle and sucked on a lime as she watched him take his shot, this time without a grimace.

"Look's like someone's warming up to the taste of tequila." She pointed out.

"Well, I find that it's always easier to drink this shit after a few beers."

"Good. Because this bottle needs to be finished and I can't do it by myself. Think you're up for it, Dullard?"

"I don't think I have a choice." They both laughed and continued to lower the level of golden liquid in the bottle, pausing in between shots to talk and crack jokes about the drunken underclassmen falling all over each other inside. Sam felt himself growing more lightheaded with every shot. He usually didn't drink to get drunk mid-season, after all someone had to be the responsible one. A light buzz was fine by him.

"Well Sam, it looks like we each have one shot to go." Reggie said holding up the nearly empty bottle.

"Alright then, ladies first." Sam handed her the salt shaker. Reggie held it in her hand and looked up at him. "What are waiting for? Had enough already?" he joked.

"Not by a long shot. Here hold this in your mouth." She said, handing him a lime wedge. "The last shots of the bottle are always body shots." Her voice was confident, Sam felt himself gulp, but did his best to play it off.

"Very well then." He bit down lightly on the wedge

"Lean back a bit." Reggie ordered. He complied as she poured a patch of salt on his exposed collar bone. _V-necks are a wonderful thing _Reggie thought to herself. She licked the salt off with a swift dip of her head, took a shot, and grabbed the lime wedge out of Sam's mouth with her own; their lips brushed each other softly.

"Your turn." Reggie smirked, handing him the salt shaker.

"Where do you want it?" Sam asked, quickly cursing himself for asking such sexual-sounding question.

"Wherever." Reggie said simply, biting down a lime wedge. Sam briefly considered pouring the salt on her exposed cleavage, but quickly decided against it- not wanting to risk being slapped by his former best friend. He gently placed his hand on her chin and tilted her head back, shaking some salt on the side of her neck. He licked the salt off slowly, took his shot, and pressed his mouth against hers for a split second before drawing back with the lime wedge clenched in between his teeth. Reggie eyed him with a small smile as he sucked the juice out of the lime.

"You know I just realized something- this is really the first time we've hung out together since freshmen year." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, it's amazing how alcohol can bring people together." Reggie laughed.

"You ready to go back inside?"

"Not really. I kind of wanted to go swimming. It's so humid outside and inside is no better."

"Yeah, Greg's parents don't believe in air conditioning. And they don't have a pool either, if you haven't noticed."

"The neighbors do." Reggie said. She got up and started walking to the fence that separated the two lawns. She leaned against the fence and looked over at the in-ground pool. The light inside the pool was on, and on color changing mode. Sam joined her at the fence and watched as the color of the water changed from blue to purple to green.

"See that pool shed? There are towels inside. It's like they're just beckoning to us to jump in their pool." Reggie said.

"How do you know they have towels in there?" Sam asked.

"I babysat for that family a few times." She explained.

"Oh." He said simply. "Do they have bathing suits in there too?"

"No, but you have boxers. Those are almost like swim trunks." Reggie didn't even wait for a response as she swung her legs over the fence with cat-like grace and started to slip out of her sandals. Sam hopped over the fence himself and pulled off his sneakers and socks. They stood side by side as they stripped down to their undergarments, occasionally taking a side glance.

"Hmmm, boxer briefs. I stand corrected." Reggie said as she examined his fitted, forest green shorts.

"All the support of tightey-whiteys with none of the dorkiness." Sam explained as his eyes wandered over Reggie's own attire- black boy shorts and a matching bra that showed more cleavage than the shirt she had been wearing.

"Interesting." Reggie nodded. "Last one in has to clean up the puke in the backyard!" she said quickly before running towards the pool. Sam caught himself for a moment but quickly followed suit, jumping in after Reggie.

"Oh my god this feels so refreshing!" Reggie exclaimed at the pleasant coolness of the water.

"Wow. I should start sneaking into the Stimpleton's pool at night." Sam agreed.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I overheard Otto and Twister recounting about how they both jerked off into the pool after Mr. Stimpleton ran over both their skateboards with his car and refused to apologize or buy them new ones."

"When was this?" Sam asked, grossly intrigued.

"This past summer. I think they've made a habit of it too."

"Hmm…masturbating into a pool with another dude. I always had a suspicion that those two were gay." Sam said. Reggie broke out into hysterics and nodded her head in agreement.

"Just try not to spread that news around. I don't think my brother could handle prison."

"On the contrary I think he could be really happy in jail and find himself a nice husband." Sam joked. Reggie burst out laughing. Sam joined in, but suddenly remembered that they were trespassing in someone's pool. "Shhh, we don't want to get caught."

"Okay, okay." Reggie said trying to suppress her giggles. Sam noticed that one of her bra straps had slipped off her shoulder due to the weight of the water, and the other strap was following suit.

"Reggie, I wouldn't mind a show, but I wouldn't want things to get awkward between us." Sam joked.

"Huh?" Reggie asked, completely unaware of her slight wardrobe malfunction. Sam put his hands on the side of her arms and guided the straps back to her shoulders. Reggie blushed lightly as she noticed the state of her bra, but instead turned her attention back to Sam who was looking straight into her eyes. Once the straps were back in place, Sam let his hands run slowly down arms, before settling on her waist as Reggie stepped forward and placed her own hands on his shoulders. Their lips met and stayed together for well over a full minute, sliding against each other, the sexual tension coming to a head. After they found it necessary to breathe again, they both pulled back and realized that both of them had let their hands wander without being fully aware of it. Sam's hands were on either side of her hips and Reggie's thumbs were hooked under the waistband of Sam's shorts, not too far from very noticeable bulge. They immediately withdrew their hands and stepped back from each other.

"Oh shit." Reggie said

"Things just got awkward didn't they?" Sam asked softly. Reggie turned away and waded towards the side of the pool. She quickly climbed out and started pulling on her jeans, not even bothering to dry off first.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked, hoisting himself out of the pool.

"Home. I'm going home." Reggie said. Her back was turned to him as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Wait, what? Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"No, no we shouldn't." Reggie grabbed her sandals, and started walking to the side of the house, towards the sidewalk.

"Is this normal? Do you just suddenly run away from every guy you kiss, or is it just me?" Sam asked in an angry voice. Reggie stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. She tried to ignore how the droplets of water that ran down the planes of his chest and onto his rippled abdomen. And hissed-

"You kissed _me_."

"That might but true, but you kept it going for quite awhile!" Sam snapped back. Reggie scoffed and walked away. Sam stood there for a moment, feeling stupid and confused- emotions that were rare to him. The upstairs lights in the pool owner's house suddenly snapped on.

"Shit!" Sam cursed. He quickly grabbed his clothes and chucked them over the fence onto Greg's back yard before hopping over before he could get caught. He quickly pulled on his clothes and walked around the side of Greg's house and towards home. By some cruel trick of fate he did not encounter Reggie on his way back home, although he lived across the street from her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

Reggie wanted to stay in her house for the rest of the weekend in order to avoid running into Sam. But on Sunday night, she received a call from Sherry reminding her about the presentation they had to due in History class the next day. Reggie found herself sitting on the floor of Sherry's bright yellow bedroom creating note cards while Sherry worked on a poster.

"So where did you run off to on Friday night?" Sherry asked. Reggie knew this question was coming and had already developed a fake excuse.

"I started puking from the tequila and had to walk home."

"You walked home by yourself? Reg, you know that's stupid, even if this town is dead at 2 am."

"Actually, Sam helped me back." Reggie lied.

"So that's where Sam went. Everybody was looking for him. Well that is his job- too bad he could never make a career of that."

"Yeah." Reggie looked down at her textbook, pretending to read a passage before asking "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did you two break up anyway?"

"It's kind of weird to explain, but after a while we both noticed that there was only a physical attraction that was keeping us together."

"But you guys are such good friends."

"Yeah, that was the problem. When we weren't making out, we just joked around. It was like we didn't have enough in common to have a deep conversation with each other. Sam's a smart guy, no doubt about that, but we just couldn't connect fully on an emotional level that most couples do."

"Really?"

"I know it's hard to understand, but we just didn't fit…well emotionally we didn't fit." Sherry smirked. Reggie noticed a far-off look in her eye as if she was replaying her physical intimacy with Sam inside her head.

"So you two…"

"Had sex? Yeah, but only after we were together for four months."

"You kept him waiting?"

"He kept _me_ waiting. We had done plenty of other things before that, but he never made a move to actually stick it in me. I was the one who had to make the first move if you can believe it."

"Really?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah. It's not like he didn't want to, he reassured me this after our first time, but he just didn't want to feel like he was pushing me into anything I didn't want to do." Reggie nodded, contemplating if she should ask her how he was in bed. But Sherry beat her to it. "You'd think such a big guy like Sam would be very domineering in bed, but he was actually really gentle…and sweet. The first time he asked me about ten times if I was sure that I wanted to do it." She laughed.

"Do you miss you're relationship with him?"

"Well, I know that in the long run, we would've never work out together like I said earlier. But physically, I miss him pretty bad sometimes." Sherry admitted. She lowered her voice although they were the only two in the room. "Just between you me, Sam and I sort of have a 'friends with benefits' thing going on."

"So, you're still sort of dating him?"

"I don't think you can call it dating. I can count the number of times we've hooked up on one hand since our break-up. It's purely based on carnal needs. If I ever have an itch that desperately needs to be scratched and I don't feel like making the effort to find someone- I call Sam."

"Does Sam ever call on you to scratch his itch?" Reggie asked.

"Nope, but I don't take that as an insult. I know what Sam's like. He just doesn't want physical intimacy, he wants emotional intimacy. But, being a guy, he's always willing to throw me a bone once in a while." Sherry explained. "His _bone_ that is." She added with a smirk.

Reggie nodded in understanding and focused her attention back to her note cards. Sherry examined her with a curious look on her face.

"How come you've never asked me about my relationship with Sam before?" Reggie felt her face turn red. She had never really known why she wasn't interested in the details about their relationship, but the other night had changed that.

"I don't know. It's just hard to think of Sam in that way. Remember when we were kids and Sam was this nerdy, chubby, cautious boy who could barely keep his balance on a skateboard?"

"Yeah, but Reggie we were kids. We've all changed since then. Hell, I used to wear overalls everyday and Twister never put down and that fuckin' camera!"

"But, it's just so weird, him turning into a jock of all things."

"People change a lot during adolescence, and I'm not just talking about puberty. We develop new interests; we hang out with different people. Why are you stuck in the past?"

"I guess because Sam and I fell apart and neither of us made an effort to stop that." Reggie explained, shuffling through her notebook.

"You guys seemed pretty chill with each other the other night at Greg's." Reggie's head snapped up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sherry was a bit taken back by Reggie's accusing tone.

"Well you were talking to him for a while."

"Oh, yeah…we were. It was actually the most I've talked to him in three years." Sherry eyed Reggie, putting the pieces together.

"Oh my god…you hooked up with him!"

"What?"

"Come on Reggie, you're totally blushing. You definitely did more than talk with him." Reggie had trouble reading Sherry's voice. She couldn't tell if her friend was shocked or angry. She decided to come clean.

"We kissed, but that was it. I'm so sorry Sherry, I can understand if you hate me now."

"Don't be stupid, I'm not mad. Sam and I aren't married or anything and you're free to kiss any guy who's single, as long as I don't have a crush on him."

"But I broke the first rule of any friendship! Never hook up with your best friend's ex."

"I'm pretty sure Sam is an exception in this case. Do you want me to be mad at you?" She asked.

"No, of course not!"

"Good. Because I'm not. Now give me some details…was he as good for you as he was for me?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh shut up!" Reggie laughed with relief.

"Come on, I told you about our sex life, the least you can do is tell me where you kissed. Was it in one of the upstairs bedrooms, the closet, or the bathroom?"

"It was in the neighbor's pool."

"Ooooh!! That sounds hot!" Sherry gushed. "What were you wearing? Fully clothed or just underwear. Or was it in the buff?"

"We were both in our underwear." Reggie admitted.

"Please tell me Sam was wearing boxer briefs."

"He was, why does that matter?"

"I just love that mental image. It brings back good memories."

"You are so boy-crazy."

"Yeah whatever, so do you think anything will come of this?"

"Uh, well maybe major awkwardness… I kind of ran away without any explanation."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know…I was drunk and I thought I'd made a mistake. Do you think he will ever talk to me?"

"Well how did he react to you just running off?"

"Kind of upset. He wanted to talk about it, and I just couldn't handle it at the moment. What should I do?"

"Well we don't have school tomorrow, so I guess you'll have to find them after their game. You better hope they win though, because I'm pretty sure neither he nor the rest of the team will be in the mood to talk to anyone if their season is over." Reggie could only nod in agreement.

The Ocean Shores football team was victorious in their last game of the regular season. They had won by a single field goal in the last minute of the game to roaring applause of the student body and booster club. Sam removed his helmet and wiped the sweat of his face. There was blood on his chin and uniform from a nasty block in the third quarter by a player on the opposing team who was nearly twice his size. Sam had stuck it out though, refusing to let a second string player take his place. He knew he would have a prominent shiner on his chin and his mother fussing over him, but it was worth it.

Reggie had let out a high-pitched scream when she saw Sam get taken out by the mammoth player on the other team; luckily it was drowned out by the shouts from the Ocean Shores crowd cursing out the referee for not throwing up a yellow flag.

The coach called the players in for quick congratulatory speech before herding them onto the bus. The game took place an hour away from Ocean Shores, but that hadn't stopped their friends and family from coming to support them. Reggie felt Trish nudge her shoulder.

"Come on Reg, we gotta get out of hear before the parking lot turns into a madhouse."

"Yeah, plus we have to go get ready for the victory party at Greg's!"

"He's having another party? Does that kid even have parents?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah, but they go out of town on business trips a lot. And besides, this isn't just any party- Greg said that this one is going to make the last one look like a junior high dance." Sherry said.

"He already has a shitload of liquor and two kegs in his garage! Whether or not they won tonight, the team was planning on getting shitfaced." Trish added.

"Also, it's Varsity team only. That means upper classmen only so that not one drop of alcohol will be wasted on freshmen." Sherry said. Reggie was hesitant about returning to Greg's house for another shit show and having to face Sam again. But she knew that he couldn't be avoided forever.

"Let's go." Reggie agreed.

By the time Reggie, Sherry and Trish had returned home, gotten ready and reached Greg's house; the party was well underway. The inside of the house seemed way more packed than the last party despite the absence of freshmen. But Trish pointed out that the nearly the entire senior class had come. The crowded house made it difficult for Reggie to find Sam, but she decided to just enjoy herself until she finally ran into him.

Meanwhile, Sam had somehow found himself in the basement chatting with a few girls on the soccer team. The cut on his chin was left un-bandaged as it had already scabbed over, but it nonetheless sparked sympathy amongst the girls surrounding him.

"Did it hurt?" one of the girls asked.

"Not really. I didn't even notice it until someone told me I had blood on my uniform. If anything it stings now more than it did when I was hit."

"Well I know I perfect remedy for that." Another girl said while handing him a shot of rum. Sam took the shot without hesitation; he was already drunk despite the fact that it was still early in the night's festivities. He soccer girls yelped with excitement and poured him another shot. Sam looked around at the crowded basement, trying to spot a Reggie, but she was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile, Reggie was upstairs searching the crowded house for Sam while taking moments in between to drink. She saw Sherry standing next to one of the kegs, chatting with a dark haired boy on the football team.

"Hey have you seen Sam?" she asked them both

"Not for awhile, but I'm sure he's around. Why you need to talk to him or something?" the boy said

"Or something…" Sherry slurred with a grin.

"Oh shut up."

"Relax Reg, it's a party. Here have a beer." Sherry said while pushing a plastic cup into her hand.

"I just really need to talk to him." Reggie pleaded. "If you see him, can you tell him I'm looking for him?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just enjoy yourself, chug that beer and let's hit the dance floor!" Sherry urged. Reggie decided to comply, knowing that searching for Sam was a waste of time. As long as she stayed close to the main alcohol supply in the kitchen, she knew she would spot him. He had to get thirsty sometime.

Several hours later, Reggie was thoroughly drunk and completely forgot about her previous search for Sam. She took a break from dancing to grab a mixed drink in the kitchen. After filling the bottom of a cup with vodka, she looked around for juice of some kind, but it was nowhere to be found. She spotted Greg leaning against the counter and called out to him.

"Hey Greg, where are all the mixers?"

"We ran out up here, but there should be plenty down in the basement fridge. I'll get some."

"No, that's okay I can do it." She started stumbling towards the basement door. Greg noticed her shaking stature and grabbed her elbow so she wouldn't fall.

"Well at least let me help you, those stairs can be a bit dicey on the way up." Greg said. They walked downstairs and to the crowded basement. The action wasn't as much as upstairs, but instead rather mellow. People were standing around, drinks in hand, laughing and joking. A couple was making out the couch with no acknowledgement to the party around them. Reggie waved at some of her friends as she and Greg pulled out cartons of juice from the fridge. Greg poured a bit of cranberry juice in her cup and they turned to walk back upstairs. After Reggie took a sip of her drink, she glanced over at the couch with couple playing tonsil hockey and stopped in her tracks. She didn't know the girls name, but knew that she was on the soccer team. The boy on the other hand was very familiar looking- it was Sam.

Reggie started screaming obscenities at him, drawing the attention of Sam and the entire room. She wasn't even sure what she was saying, but the look on Sam's face told her that she was certainly making a point. She ended her rant by throwing her cup in his face, cranberry juice splashed over his hair and face and stained the couch. She turned on her hell and stormed out of the room filled with silent onlookers and drenched Sam.

"Shit." Sam mumbled while wiping off his face with a towel that was handed to him. He made no move to follow Reggie, knowing that the rage she just displayed meant she was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Sherry spotted a sobbing Reggie elbowing her way through the crowded living room and towards the front door. She called out her name and tried to follow but by the time she stepped out of the house, Reggie was nowhere in sight.

"What the fuck was that about?" She said to herself while walking back inside. After crossing the threshold of the door, she found herself face to face with Sam. She was about to open her mouth to tell him what Reggie had just done but when she saw his stained shirt still wet with cranberry juice, she didn't have to ask what happened. Sherry glared at Sam, catching him off guard. She had never given him a dirty look before. Sam let out a sigh, shrugged and walked past her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

Reggie stayed in her room all night and the next, sobbing. She had refused to go to school despite her father's best efforts. When Otto returned home from school, he went into Reggie's room to try and cheer her up.

"Come on, Reg. You've been in here all day and I know you're not sick. You never get sick."

"Go away." She mumbled. Her face was currently buried in her pillow.

"Let's catch some waves. That always cheers you up."

"Just go away Otto. I don't feel like doing anything."

"Why are you so pissed off anyway? If anything, I should be the one in a bad mood. Stupid Greg and his "seniors only" victory party. How was it anyway? I heard he had enough booze to get the entire country of Ireland wasted."

"It was fine. You didn't miss anything special." She brought her head up to look at him. "I thought you hated football parties anyway. Why did you wanna go?"

"Uh, hello? Free booze and no carding." Reggie laughed. "Come, on. Get your board. Twist is waiting outside for us."

"I just don't feel like it Otto. But thanks." Reggie said sincerely. Otto nodded and walked out of her room without trying to force her anymore. Reggie actually did want to go surfing. The feel of the cool ocean water on her skin and the freedom she felt whenever she caught a good wave was incomparable to anything else. But she knew if she went to the crowded beach, she was bound to run into people who had been at the party the previous night and had seen her at her worst. But then she remembered- there was one spot in Ocean Shores where she could go surfing without having to worry about people from school- her father's secret spot. Anytime she had ever been there it had been deserted or had a few surf bums lying around, but no one she knew.

She waited five minutes before making a move to leave her room. She wanted to be sure that Otto had left. She grabbed her surfboard from the garage, strapped it on top of her car and drove off.

* * *

Sam spit out a mouthful of saltwater and climbed back onto his board- Tito's old longboard. He had never sold it, but he didn't use of it much as he did when he was a kid. Being a three sport Varsity athlete left him with little time to go surfing, but he always made it a point to make a trip to the secret spot as least once a month. Everyone who knew him had thought that he had given up surfing, except his mother, who said nothing when she saw him put his longboard in the back of his car. Although Paula was proud of her son's accomplishments in sports, but she knew that Sam was always under pressure from his teammates and coaches. She saw surfing as his way to break free of that stress, if only for a couple hours each month.

Sam had already been in the water for two hours, but he knew he had another hour in him at least. Instead of paddling back to land like his aching body was telling him to, he caught sight of an incoming wave and started towards it. He didn't even notice the figure on the beach, staring at him.

Reggie watched the figure for a good five minutes before she finally convinced herself that it was indeed Sam Dullard. She felt a wave of emotions consume her being- anger, deceit, shock and awe. Sam had managed to improve into a much better surfer than she had remembered. Part of her wanted to join him in the water and relive old memories from their childhood, but the other part of her wanted to leave before he noticed her. Knowing that avoiding him was impossible, she gathered up every bit of her nerve and entered the water.

Sam was about to paddle out for another wave when a familiar voice caught his attention.

"I thought you didn't surf anymore." Sam whipped around to face Reggie. The ends of her hair were slightly damp and sticking to her tan shoulders, Sam let his eyes wander down to the top of her bikini before he remembered that they were in a fight.

"Well, I never said I gave up surfing now didn't I?"

"What?"

"Think about it. I never said that I gave it up, I just always said that I was too busy with football."

"Don't you have practice right now?"

"I'm taking a mental health day." He smiled. Reggie almost smiled too, before catching herself. "I know you're pissed at me and I understand. What you saw last night…" Sam paused trying to find the right words. "It shouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean _it shouldn't have happened_? I shouldn't have gone down stairs to catch you with your tongue down that girl's mouth? Sorry, I didn't know you were busy at the time." Reggie said venomously.

"No, that's not what I- I mean, what I'm trying to say is…I shouldn't have kissed her in the first place, or I shouldn't have let her kiss me."

"Why is that? What did she have oral herpes or something?" Reggie pressed on.

"You know that's not what I mean." Sam said giving her a knowing yet serious look. Reggie choked back a sob.

"Than what do you mean Sam?"

"I shouldn't have kissed her because of you."

"What do I have to do with your little soccer slut?"

"Well, after that night we kissed-"

"Oh so what? Are we in a relationship now, Sam? One kiss and we go from estranged childhood friends to boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"What? No-" Sam said outraged. Reggie cut him off.

"It's not like you were cheating on me. There's nothing going on between us to cheat on!" She snapped. Sam narrowed his eyes and said-

"Than why did you swear your head off and throw cranberry juice on me?" Reggie was caught off guard.

"I don't- I don't know Sam. I was really drunk and I don't even know what I said to you. All I remember is yelling a lot and throwing that cup at you."

"Do you remember what you felt?" he asked

"What?

"What did you feel inside you when you saw me with 'soccer slut'? What emotions made you freak out at me. And don't say it was _nothing_, because people who feel nothing don't shout their heads off and throw shit."

"I- I felt…angry."

"Obviously." Sam smirked.

"Oh wipe that look off your face Sam. You're such a pig!" Reggie was about to turn away and paddle back to shore but a shrill voice in her head told her not to. _Turn away now and he wins. _Reggie glanced at Sam, he was no longer smirking but his face was unreadable…blank. _Turn away now and you'll never live it down. He might not talk to you ever again but there's no escaping his presence. This isn't just a matter of betrayal and friendship, this is a matter of pride. _Reggie decided to take the advice from the voice inside her head. She took a breath to calm her nerves and said-

"I felt…betrayed, and stupid. Like, I know we aren't in a committed relationship and your free to hook up with anyone you want as am I, but I just…I remembered that night. I remember how we talked and hung out for the first time in years. It's like the friend I lost to the football team had come back. And seeing you with that…girl just made me feel like it had all been taken away from me. That I had lost my best friend…again."

Sam swallowed nervously and blushed. Reggie smiled; she hadn't seen him blush since they were kids.

"You didn't lose me to football. We lost each other to high school. Football might've been a factor, but altogether it was the cliques and the atmosphere and puberty that tore us apart."

"How did puberty tear us apart?" Reggie laughed. Sam chuckled as well.

"Let's face it- friendship between mixed genders is complicated. As kids it's pure and shit, but once we make the transitions from boys and girls to men and women, friendships just change. No platonic friendship between a man and a woman can exist without some sort of lingering sexual tension." Reggie laughed at his explanation.

"I guess you're right about that. Puberty does take a toll on friendships."

"Yeah, there's just something about wet dreams and menstruation that changes the way males and females interact." Sam said jokingly.

"Not to mention tits."

"Well that's a given." He chuckled while resisting the urge to glance down at her chest. It did not go unnoticed by Reggie.

"You are totally trying to keep your eyes above my neckline right now aren't you?" she smirked. Sam coughed uncomfortably.

"Well it's your fault for bringing it up. Not mention that revealing top you're wearing, has your dad seen this outfit? I'm sure he wouldn't have let you out of the house if he did!" Sam joked.

"Oh please, this top is downright conservative compared to some of the stuff you see at the public beach."

"Yes, the string bikini is a wonderful invention isn't it?" he joked.

"Maybe for sunbathing and attracting a date, but they're downright useless when surfing. Tide knocks it right off."

"Personal experience?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck off." Reggie grinned.

"Well, I could talk about this subject all day but moving on-"

"Don't you mean _subjects_? I have two of them Sam."

"Moving on." Sam urged " I gotta ask you something. Now prepare yourself, because I'm taking the conversation in a serious direction again…What did you feel when we were…together in the pool?"

"What did _you_ feel?" Reggie shot back.

"Horny." He said simply.

"Yeah, I noticed _that_. And emotionally?"

"I felt like...something just clicked. It was like I had been repressing something for a long time and at that moment- it emerged. And the only words I can use to describe it are terrifyingly glorious." Sam confessed. His eyes reused to meet hers. Reggie was taken aback by his words.

"I hope you don't talk like that in front of your football buddies."

"I don't. I've hung around them long enough to know that talking about your feelings only leads to getting all your body hair shaved off while someone takes pictures."

"Has that ever really happened?"

"Do you really want to know, or are you just trying to change the subject?"

"Both."

"I know it happened once to a guy who graduated before we started high school, but I've never seen it happen."

"Hmm"

"So, what did you feel?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked, outraged. "You either liked it or you didn't"

"It's not that cut and dry Sam."

"Doesn't seem that difficult to me. By the way you responded, I'd say you liked it."

"Don't start with this shit again." Reggie glowered

"What shit?"

"Your whole male chauvinistic ego trip. Just because I kissed you back didn't mean I liked it…I was drunk. You could've been anyone."

"Is that right?" Sam asked, eyeing her curiously.

"Yeah." Reggie countered. They stayed silent for a few moments, watching each other, analyzing emotions. A gentle wave rolled underneath them causing their boards to bob slightly, they never broke eye contact.

"Why don't we do it again now. We're both sober." Sam broke the silence.

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

"No… I was just taken back by such forwardness."

"We could either do this now and see if we have any real feelings for each other, or we could carry out the rest of the year trying to awkwardly covered up happened."

"Sam, you're acting crazy."

"Hey, I'm the one who poured my heart out to you. I didn't make up some bullshit excuse about being too drunk to know what I was doing. You're not that kind of girl Reg, you wouldn't do that with any random guy, I know that… I know you."

"You don't know shit about me. You've spent too much time with your football cronies to even know me anymore. We went from best friends to faces in the hall in a matter of months, Sam" Reggie said harshly. She felt her face burn with anger. Sam just smirked.

"You're afraid aren't you?" Reggie was shocked.

"What did you just say?"

"The fearless rocket girl is not afraid to play with the big boys or surf the big waves, but is too much of a chicken-shit to face her own feelings and emotions." Sam teased menacingly.

"Stop it!"

"Stop trying to block me out! You've always been like that, ever since we were kids! You can never admit your faults, you could never admit to being wrong, or to being scared! You built a wall to protect yourself, to make you seem like some super human girl, impervious to showing any sign of weakness! Well, I got news for you Reg- you're human just like the rest-" Sam was cut off by the force of Reggie's lips on his. He responded eagerly, gripping both her arms and pulling her closer to his floating board. Reggie placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Compared to their last kiss, it was faster, harder and desperate. They seemed to forget their need for oxygen, as well as the fact that they were sitting on separate surfboards in the middle of high tide. They didn't even notice the large wave rolling in behind them until it knocked them both into the water, separating their mouths.

They eagerly swam to the surface and both gasped after the sufficient lack of air. Sam spit out a mouth full of salt water and turned towards Reggie. She was breathing heavily and had a scared look on her face, but she quickly transformed it into a piercing glare. Sam didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. Reggie turned away and pulled herself up onto her board. She ran her fingers through her soaking hair and tried to regain her breath. She looked back towards Sam who was still treading in the ocean.

"I guess I was right after all." She didn't wait for any response from Sam and she started to paddle back to shore, half-expecting him to follow her or at least yell out something insulting. But she heard nothing but the dull roar of the ocean. When she reached land, she walked up to wear she left her towel and beach bag. Hesitantly, she turned back towards the ocean. Sam was still there, now sitting on his board, watching her. She turned away quickly and jogged back to her car.

She cried the entire ride home.

* * *

By the time Sam returned to his own house, it was dark out. He spent the past two and half hours storming around the beach- kicking at the sand and swearing, trying to regain his composure before he had to face anyone else. On the kitchen counter, he found a note from his mother. She had to leave town on a surprise business trip but would be back the next evening. She left money for take-out, but food was the last thing on Sam's mind. After a quick shower and change of clothes, he was out the door again, take-out money stuffed in his wallet along with his fake I.D.

He glanced over at the Rocket household. The windows were dark and Reggie's car wasn't there. Probably talking shit about me to her friends. _Calling me an insensitive asshole. Fuck her. _Sam revved up his car and drove in the direction of the liquor store. If he ignored the speed limit, he could make it there before they locked up. Much to his annoyance, and partial thrill, Greg had texted him during his conversation with Reggie. He had invited the team over to his place to drink beer and watch game videos of their upcoming opponent. Although Greg had reassured everyone that there was plenty of beer, Sam found it necessary to pick up a bottle of something stronger. He was just in one of those moods.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam found himself sitting in the front seat of his idle car in the dark parking lot behind the liquor store. The expression on his face was half way between crying and absolute detachment. A half-empty bottle of whiskey was clenched in fist. He normally didn't drink whiskey, but then again he normally didn't get into huge fights with people he cared about. But he always thought of whiskey as something to drink when you're upset and find the company of others to be an unbearable option. Just like champagne was for celebration, rum was the summer, and tequila was for risky behavior that could lead to euphoria or pain, if not both (as he had learned from his night with Reggie).

Sam felt himself being pulled out of a momentary lapse of consciousness and stared down at the bottle. Had the clerk ripped him with a half bottle? He didn't recall drinking anything, but there was an unmistakable taste of liquor on his tongue and a burning sensation in his throat. Physical evidence claimed that he drank, but he couldn't for the life of him remember. With a simple shrug to no one, Sam brought the bottle to his lips, tipped his head back and the held the position for a few seconds. He was left coughing and sputtering, a light headed sensation overtaking him. He must've looked like a bitch. But he couldn't be bothered with vanity right now, he was already late and the rest of the team was waiting on him.

He popped a few mints into his mouth and turned the key in the ignition. He ignored the taste in his mouth, the bottle next to him, and the numerous commercials about dead drunk teenagers he had seen on T.V. He licked his lips and braced one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift, putting the car into drive, and rolling out.

* * *

When her cell phone rang, Reggie considered ignoring it few a seconds, without even checking to see who was calling. But if it was Sam, she could always not pick up. The flashing digital letters on the screen lit up with the name "Greg". She answered but was only answered with muffled breathing and indistinct background noises.

"Hello?" she repeated.

"Reg!"

"Greg? What's going on?"

"Reggie, I know you guys have been fighting, but I really thought you should know-"

"Know what? Is it about Sam? I couldn't really care less about that dick right now."

"Reg-"

"I don't care what he's been telling you but-"

"He's in the hospital." Reggie stopped mid-breath. A sense of guilt, anger, and panic filled her.

"He's what?"

"It was a car accident, they think he might've been drunk."

"Is he okay?"

"He's in surgery right now. The doctors wouldn't tell us anything, and his mom is out of town."

"I'll be right there." Reggie said firmly. All negative thoughts about Sam had vanished in an instant of alarm. She grabbed her keys and made her way out the door.

* * *

As the sun rose on the town of Ocean Shores, Reggie pulled into her driveway, turned off the engine and sat in the car in complete silence. Her trip to the hospital had been uneventful but nerve wracking nonetheless. The doctors were able to reach Paula on her cell and inform her of Sam's condition while he was still in surgery. But they had chosen to leave Reggie and Sam teammates wait all night.

The hours Reggie had spent sitting in the waiting room were now all just a blur up until one of the surgeons finally walked into the room. Sam was transported to the ICU after surgery, listed in critical condition. Luckily Sam had worn his seatbelt, preventing him from becoming a smear of blood and flesh on the pavement. But he had sustained internal injuries as well as fair amount of head trauma. They didn't expect that he would come to for hours and suggested that everyone go home. Sam's mother was on her way back to Ocean Shores and there was nothing that they as minors could do to help. Legally, they were forbidden to see him.

"Fucking waste of time." Reggie murmured to herself as she got out of the car and headed inside to change before school. Technically, school had already started, but Reggie had no qualms about missing first period, she was a senior anyway. What was most traumatizing to Reggie, was that she still didn't know how she felt about Sam. He had mislead her, swept her off her feet, humiliated her, and scared the shit out of her all within the past 48 hours. She wasn't sure if she should greet him with a kiss or unplug his life support when or if he finally came to.

The day passed in an excruciating slowness peppered with the concerned looks of her classmates. A news report about Sam's incident had aired that morning, referring to Sam as "a seventeen year old Ocean Shores senior and football player" without releasing his name. But they showed footage of Sam's totaled car and everyone was able to make the connection.

During the final period of the day, Reggie's cellphone started vibrating in her jean pocket as sat in Spanish class. She had kept in on her just in case someone decided to update her on Sam's condition. She excused herself to go to the bathroom and answered the phone as soon as she stepped into the empty hallway.

"Hello?"

"Reggie? Hi, it's Paula Dullard."

"Mrs. Dullard, has he woken up yet?"

"Yes!" her voice answered gleefully. "He just woke up and I wanted to let you know. Sam's been asking for you."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Reggie said excitedly, she hung up and sprinted off to the side exit. She forgot about the quiz she still had to take in Spanish as well as her notebook which was just sitting at her empty desk. Those things were futile, insignificant. Sam had woken up! He was up and talking, and he was asking for her instead of sustaining brain damage or worse, death.

Thirteen minutes later, Reggie was sprinting down the sterile halls of the hospital searching for Sam's room. She slid to a halt in front of the right door and burst in without bothering to knock.

Sam and Paula turned to see the door bang open with a very anxious Reggie leap into the room.

"Sam!" Reggie called out. He was wearing a bandage around his head.

"Reg, you're here!"

"Of course I'm here." She said while walking over to his bed and taking his hand in hers. Paula looked at both of them with raised brows.

"I think I'm gonna get some coffee, and give you two some time...together." she said while rising from her chair. Reggie swore she saw a knowing smile on her face as she walked out the door.

"I was so worried, all you alright?"

"Sort of." Sam said. "I cracked my head open and shattered my wrist," he said while holding up his bandaged arm. "Luckily, they were able to fix all the internal injuries in surgery."

"How's the pain?" Reggie asked with concern. He was hooked up to several IVs at the moment.

"Nothing I can't handle." Sam smirked. Reggie laughed. Despite having a near death experience, Sam could still manage to make her laugh.

"Look, Reg, I'm really sorry about the other day. I kind of put you on the spot."

"Well, I was one the one who had to go and kiss you."

"Yeah, but I suggested it." Sam answered. They shared a small smile. Reggie was still holding on to Sam's hand. "I can I tell you something?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"I know you didn't really….feel anything yesterday during the kiss. Seeing as how, you stormed off and everything. Well more like swam off, but," Sam took a deep breath and paused his stumbling vocation. "I just want you to know, that …I did fell something yesterday. I felt it, just like I did that night in the pool."

Reggie could only stare at him shock. Sam took this silence as something bad.

"But it doesn't have to lead anything of course. I- I just wanted you to know that. You aren't just some girl to me, Reggie. You are so much more than that. I know you can't return those feelings, but I just didn't want them to be left in the dark. I didn't want to be a pussy." Sam cursed himself for that last statement. Now she would really think he was a pussy. He moved his hand from underneath hers and looked down at his lap in shame and nervousness.

After what felt like hours, but was only seconds, Reggie whispered- "Sam?"

"Yeah." He lifted his head to meet her eyes.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes." Before he could respond, Reggie's lips were on his. She was kissing him, again and it was wonderful! He returned with as much enthusiasm as he could, given his physical condition. Reggie rested her hands on his shoulders lightly, making sure not to put pressure on any of his injuries. Sam reached up with his uninjured arm and wove his fingers into her lavender locks. They stayed like this for quite sometime, before parting for oxygen.

"Sam, " Reggie said. Sam mouth started moving, but no words came out. Reggie stared in confusion as a booming voice penetrated through the walls of the room it said calmly, but sternly-

"Reggie, Reggie! Wake up!" Reggie lifted her head and sucked in a breath of shock. She was no longer in Sam's hospital room, but rather in her Spanish class.

"Thank you so kindly for re-joining the world of the living!" her teacher, Mr. Darcy said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Mr. Darcy." Reggie muttered. Mr. Darcy returned to the lesson, while Trish and Sherrie gave Reggie weird looks. She really hoped she hadn't said anything. She felt so disappointed, she peaked a look at her phone to see that Mrs. Dullard never did call her. All of it, had been a dream.

Several minutes later, the last bell rang and Reggie headed out the door in flash to retriever her things and rush to the hospital. Maybe the dream was a sign, a sign that Sam was up or would be soon. A sign that he cared about her like she did him.

"Yo, Reggie! Wait up girl!" Trish's voice shouted. Reggie turned in annoyance. "What was that all about?"

"What? I fell asleep, I was up all night." Reggie said quickly. "I didn't talk in my sleep did I?"

"Hah! I wish!!" Sherry interjected. Reggie let out a sigh of relief. "You had the best face when Mr. Darcy woke you up. It looked like you were about to tear his head off, haha! Must've been a good dream."

"You could say that." Reggie replied.

"Wanna go hang out, get some coffee, talk trash?" Trish asked.

"No, I'm gonna go to the hospital and check on Sam."

"Have you heard anything about him today?" Sherry asked with concern.

"No, but I figure I should go back and see if anything's change. At least offer to help out Mrs. Dullard and bring her some clean clothes or something."

"That's nice, well let us know how Sam is!" Trish added. Reggie nodded and took off towards her car.

* * *

Reggie walked into the hospital waiting room and made a beeline for the front desk. She was distracted however, by the sight of Paula Dullard walking through the door that led to the patient's rooms.

"Mrs. Dullard!" she yelled, rushing over to the older woman. She stopped suddenly when she realized that Paula had not turned to face her, she stood still in the middle of the room, clutching onto her cell phone and a tissue. Her face was stone.

"Mrs. Dullard?" Reggie repeated, totally unprepared for happened next. Paula's expressionless face had broken into a look of despair, tears appeared out of nowhere and started running down her cheeks. Reggie could only stand in shock and whisper- "No."

"Oh Reggie, Reggie I'm so sorry. Sam didn't make it."

Her world stood still, those words repeating themselves in her ears- _Sam didn't make it, Sam didn't make, Sam didn't make it._

"No!" Reggie choked out, sobs started wracking through her body. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

"It was a brain aneurysm that formed as a result of the head trauma." Paula sobbed. "The doctor's were so worried about internal injuries that they didn't even bother to perform a cat scan or something on his head!" she said venomously. Reggie could only digest these words. She looked up at Paula, who was still standing stiff as a board with tears rolling down her face.

"Why him? Why did it have to be Sam?" she asked no one. "Why did it have to be my son?"

Reggie didn't know how to answer her. She knew that lots of parents asked themselves the same question everyday. Sam's death wasn't something that was out of the ordinary in America. Tons of kids met their end behind the wheel with a stomach full of booze. But Sam wasn't one of these kids. Sam was better than that, Sam was different. These types of things might've been business as usually in metropolitan areas, but they just didn't happen in Ocean Shores. Well they weren't _supposed_ to anyway.

There's was no way she could artfully and sympathetically say all those things to Mrs. Dullard. Reggie didn't think she was willing to listen to anyone right now. The older woman needed her space, and so did Reggie.

Without a word, she walked outside and made her way to her car. There was no way she could drive all the way home without breaking down again. Instead, she got up on the hood of her car, and laid back against the warm glass and metal, heated by the rays of the sun. She craned her head up to the sky and studied the clouds, willing herself not to lapse into tears.

THE END

* * *

Authors Note : Well I've ignored this story for nearly a year now. But I never let my work go unfinished. Unfortunately, I ran out of ideas for this fanfic and just wanted to put an end to it. Hope you enjoyed the psych-you-out dream sequence. I just love sad endings.

So, seeing as how very few people read Rocket Power fanfiction anymore (the lack of reviews was a hint) , this will most likely be my last fic dedicated to one of the most beloved cartoons of my childhood. But if you're into Harry Potter fanfiction (as well as dark story lines, Dexter, and American Psycho) than you should check out my fic "The Otherside". Shameless plug, yeah I know. Later much, folks.


End file.
